Ma vie est fichue
by Zorette
Summary: Harry pleure sur son lit, il croit sa vie finie... Mais pourquoi ? Et finalement, est-ce si grave que ça ? One-shot, venez lire, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... R&R svp !


**Auteur** : Zorette

**Titre** : Ma vie est fichue...

**Note** : Hello !!! Le retour of me !!! Après de si longues années... Lol !! Bon alors c'est une nouvelle fic qui m'est venue à l'idée d'un seul coup, l'autre soir... Je ne garantis rien mais j'espère que vous aller passer un bon moment en lisant ce petit one-shot !!!

**Genre** : Drama/Humor

**Résumé** : Harry pleure sur son lit, il croit sa vie finie... Mais pourquoi ? Et finalement, est-ce si grave que ça ? One-shot, venez lire, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... R&R svp !!!!

_**Ma vie est fichue...**_

Il était là, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son lit. Il était brisé, déchiré. Toutes ces années étaient passées sans qu'il se rende compte de rien. Et maintenant c'était trop tard. Mais pourquoi avait elle fait ça ?

_« Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire, non ? Il avait fallu qu'elle l'ouvre et même si c'était la vérité, il y avait d'autres moyens de le dire, vu où ça nous a menés !!! Enfin surtout moi... »_ Voila, sa vie était gâchée, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester à Poudlard, il n'en avait même plus envie. Il préférait de loin retourner chez son oncle et sa tante que de devoir supporter à nouveau tous ces regards étranges. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder un vase déjà bien plein... Il releva la tête au moment où il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Hermione. Il replongea la tête sous son oreiller et lui fit comprendre peut aimablement qu'il voulait rester seul, mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille là, et elle s'assit au bord du lit :

- Harry, sort de là et descends, c'est l'heure du dîner !

- Hors de question, répondit-t-il toujours la tête sous le fameux oreiller, dégage, je veux rester SEUL !!! Tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !!!!

Hermione soupira.

- Quelle tête de mule tu es parfois !! Viens manger, tout va s'arranger !!!

- Sûrement pas !!! Ils vont encore tous me regarder bizarrement, et les Serpentards vont en rajouter une couche, j'en suis sur, soupira-t-il, ça suffit, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et partir d'ici !!!

- Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

Harry se retourna, furieux.

- Moi exagérer ? Tu te rappelle de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, mais...

- Mais quoi, hein ? Tout ira mieux demain ? Arrête de dires des conneries, Hermione !!! Maintenant va-t-en d'ici, et vite !!!

Il retourna sous ses couvertures et Hermione fut bien obligé de sortir. Il pleura encore un peu, mais ses larmes finirent par se tarir. Alors il s'assit sur son lit en repensa à toute cette histoire. _« Et merde, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !!! Ça suffit !!! »_ Il envoya valdinguer un vase, qui était malheureusement pour lui juste à coté, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et c'est à ce moment là que Ron décida de pointer le bout de son nez plein de taches de rousseurs.

- Heu... Harry... Tu viens pas manger ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation

Harry le regarda avec THE regard qui tue. Mais Ron pris tout son courage à deux mains et lui dit quand même :

- Tu vas pas te laisser mourir de faim parce...

- TAIS-TOI !!!!!!! Hurla Harry à bout de nerfs

Ron fit un bond de quatre mètres en arrière mais ajouta avec prudence :

- Aller, viens manger, quoi !!! T'es un griffondor, oui ou non ?

Harry était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était un griffondor, courageux, et tout et tout. Et puis surtout il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim. Alors il se leva, et se dirigea avec Ron vers la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tout le monde était déjà en train de manger. _« Ça va être joyeux se dit-il »_. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde le regarda étrangement, et les Serpentards osèrent un sourire. Sans plus s'en soucier, Harry s'installa à table, en face d'Hermione. Il paraissait serein, malgré ses yeux rougis. Mais quand Drago Malefoy s'approcha de lui, son calme olympien disparut. Les quelques mots que lui souffla Malefoy lui firent grincer les dents, et même quand le serpentard eu rejoint sa place, Harry était encore énervé. A bout de nerfs, il se leva et cria à Ginny, qui était assise quelques pas plus loin :

- Mais quelle idée t'a eu de me dire un truc pareil au milieu du hall !!!! T'aurais pas pu te la fermer, non ?

Ginny garda tout son calme et lui répondit tout simplement en se levant à son tour :

- Harry, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as une haleine de phoque depuis quelques années!!! Tu n'as pas compris la subtilité les premières fois où l'on t'en a parlé, et c'était devenu pire que tout, insupportable, alors je me suis décidé à te le dire franchement, je n'ai pas pensé que Malefoy serait juste derrière et qu'il lancerait un Sonorus sur ma voix juste au moment où...

Toute les élèves (et quelques profs sourirent) explosèrent de rire devant la tête qu'affichait Harry et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant réalisaient cette chose : Harry James Potter, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, avait une haleine de chacal depuis des années...

**Note** : Lol, j'espère vous avoir fait un piti peu rire, ou du moins sourire... Reviews svp juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!

Zorette


End file.
